Re-Do
by Rosel
Summary: In the aftermath of Damon and Bonnie having to deal with the fall out from Sara Salvatore finding out what happened to her parents, Damon convinces Bonnie to take them back in time to undo the worst thing he has ever done.


Re- Do

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

AN: This is set some time after 6x8. So this assumes Damon saved Bonnie. And they all worked together to save the Parkers and that's resolved. In this Sara Salvatore is the real Sara Salvatore. And this deals with the fall out with her finding out Damon killed her parents. (Am I the only one whose pissed that they killed her off? And said just kidding about that plot? Uh.)

Bonnie rushed back into her dorm room in a fury and a huff and just emotionally exhausted. It was a terrible situation. She didn't know how to get out of. She was so over and done with all of these sticky situations she had to fix.

She already made a declaration that she was done with other peoples problems ruining her life. She was done with sacrficing herself and her life for other people. Of course that didn't last and of course someone elses problems someone elses mistakes were ruining her life. She just wanted to be happy with her friends and her boyfriend. Was that so much to ask for?

She paced back and forth. She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything she has been through, didn't she deserve a little peace? But if everyone got what they deserve, Damon would be suffering a slow and painful death about right now. And if anyone deserved to kill Damon it was Sara Salvatore. He took everything away from her; a loving family, a chance at a stable life. She knew Sara's whole life must have been awlful, living on her own, being dragged from foster home to foster home. Not having anyone there to care for her or to provide for her.

It sucked and she felt bad for her. It was bad enough to feel abandoned by one parent and then have other parent constantly on business trips. She knew the loss of parents hurt, but what Sara went through must have been worse. She never even had any parents to remember. At least she had some memories of them of good times. At least she had her grams who filled that role of her parent most of the time. Who did Sara have? It filled her with anguish just thinking about it. So yes, Sara deserves to kill Damon the guy who took her family away, for no other reason then he was feeling bad about himself.

So yeah, she should just step aside and let Sara kill let Jeremy help her. It still stung that Jeremy was starting to move on with Sara. That they were bonding in their hatred for Damon and bonding over the tragedies in their life. It hurt realizing Jeremy taught her how to fight a vampire. And tore at her that he had given Sara his ring that prevented humans from dying by the hands of a supernatural. It did naw at her that he thought Damon would actually kill his last living realitive.

Why wouldn't Jeremy think that? He killed Zach, just because he felt guilty for killing Zach's pregant wife. There was no

evidence pointing to the fact that he would do anything different this time. Nothing except he was being a hero lately. He saved

her from that demension, he saved her from Kai, and helped save Jo and Liv from their crazy father. He has been a hero lately but that can be argued he was only doing those things so Elena would see how good and heroic he could be. Which isn't an unfounded theroy since it is what he has done in the past.

So she didn't know why she defended him. She had stopped Sara and Jeremy from killing him. She had teleported Damon to go somewhere else. All she did was buy him some time. She was left alone. She said nothing and left them could she possibly say to them? Convince them that Damon changed? Tell Sara she should just forgive and forget? She had no words for them. So she said nothing and just left them there.

Then suddenly Damon came rushing in. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. He looked at her with those sincere eyes that sometimes floored her. He looked at her with such deep seeded awe and amazement.

"Bon I... Thank..."

"Don't thank me. Damon. It is not going to help things. It is not going to make this situation any better."

Bonnie said with a bitter edge in her voice.

" I know. And I am sorry..."

" Don't apologize to me Damon. If you are going to apologize to anyone it should be..."

"Sara? Are you kidding me? There is no way that apologizing to her would do any good. What am I going to do beg for her forgiveness? I don't deserve her forgiveness."

Damon said with the guilt ridden self deprication in his voice.

Bonnie stood there silent sighing deeply.

"I am sorry that you got put in the middle of all this. I am sorry that my past sins have come back and are now causing you pain. You don't deserve this." Damon said filled with sincerity.

"Not everyone gets what they deserve Damon. Life isn't like that. Life isn't fair."

"Oh beleive me. I know. If life was fair I would never have gotten the girl. If life was fair you would be happy."

He said staring at her intently his voice getting whistful.

Bonnie sighed, "Well maybe I am actually glad life isn't fair then because I couldn't be happy if you were dead."

Bonnie was blinking her tears away.

Damon's eyes widened in pure adultered awe.

"Bon."

He then grabbed her in an embrassive hug. She hugged him back with vigor. She sunk into his arms just taking him in.

"I am glad life isn't fair too because I sure as hell don't deserve you as a friend, but I am so incredibly grateful that you are. Despite everything." Damon said as he held on to her so tight like he was afraid of letting her go.

"I am grateful for you too." Bonnie said.

"Why would you possibly...?" He said as let go of their embrace.

"Because you are grateful for me. Because instead of drowning your sorrows in burbon or doing something destructive you came here to see me to see if I was OK. Even though you have bigger things to worry about."

Damon nodded and said, "Enough wallowing. We are not at our best when we wallow. You know what we are at our best at?"

"What?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Fixing things!" He said strangely enthusiastic.

Bonnie looked at him sadly folding her arms and said, "I don't see how we can fix this Damon."

"There is always a way. Bon-Bon. How many times have you died? How many times have we worked together to bring you back. How many times had their been an imposible problem and we fixed it? Bon we can do anything." Damon said.

"But this...I am sorry Damon. I want to help you. I just can't see how. There isn't a spell to fix this."

"What if there is?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at him aghast. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were stuck in that 1994 prison one of the possible scenarios you thought about doing was going back to the real 1994 and getting back home through that way."

"Yeah and you shot the idea down because we could change the past and screw up your future with Elena."

" Yeah, I was being my same old selfish self. But I want to change the past now."

"It could give unforeseeable consequences. It could do more damage then good."

"But it would save Zach's and Gale's life. Not to mention give Sara a happy life with her parents."

"You would do that. You would risk your happy future with Elena for Sara?"

"She is family. She is the last family I have. Besides if me and Elena are meant

to be then there will always be a way for us to be together. Besides I think I will have a better chance with her in a world where I didn't kill a pregant woman." He said not really looking her straight in the eye.

"So it is for selfish reasons."

"I don't know how Elena is dealing with that new found information. Honestly, I don't want to know. She is either going to hate me or forgive me. Either option just sucks. ":

" So you are running away."

"Yep, and you are running away with me."

Bonnie gave him a brazen look.

"Not like told me you were tired of being the selfless martyr all of the time. You said you wanted to start acting selfishly. Well if you do this you can get Jer bear back. Sara and Jeremy bonded over their hatred for me I undo this that hatred is gone. There bond is gone. And you and Jer can live happily ever after."

He said giving her an over exagerted quesy look.

"Come on Bon it is win-win. You can be happy with Jer. Stefan gets the happy family he always wanted. Sara gets to live in a world with her parents. Win-win."

" What about the unforeseen consequences?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll handle it together." Damon simply said.

Bonnie took in a long deep breath and said, " I am tempted Damon. I feel for Sara it must have been awful to go through the kind of lonely life she went through. And if I could undo that and mke her life better I would in a heartbeat..."

"Then lets get on with this." Damon said giving her his hand to take.

"But I can't. Sure things could work out for Sara and it would free Jeremy so we can be together and happy...but the cosequences...we would be messing with the laws nature."

"It's not the first time you'd mess with nature. Do I have to remind you how many times you brought Jeremy back from the dead or you for that matter?"

"Yes and really bad consequences happened every time I messed with nature. This would be no different." Bonnie said in a voice of defeat.

"Yes and each time we were able to get out of those bad situations together. This will be no different." Damon urged.

"This is huge Damon. It is going back in time it could change so much. I can't just say yes to this with out time to think it through."

"Time that is what you need then, time? Ironic but I can give you that.I'll give you a day to mull it over in that incredibly intricate mind of yours. Then we can reconveine here twenty four hours from now. Then we can decide."

Bonnie nodded slowly and said, "OK, twenty four hours."

Bonnie needed some air. She took a walk around campus hoping to get a clear head. Then maybe she could come up with a logical plan that wasn't absolutely insane. She could just restate her little personal declaration of indepence and tell everyone to keep her out of their crazy problems...but she could not stand idly by and let Damon die. He was her friend. They had grown close in that 1994 prison. Despite the insanity of it she actually cared about Damon. So no she could not hop in the car and have them call her when their drama was over. If she did Damon could be dead or Sara or Jeremy could get killed in their attempts. She did not beleive at this point Damon would kill his last living relative if left to his own devices. She did beleive that he had at least changed that much. He wasn't that monster who killed Zack. He was the guy who wanted to go back and change all of that.

Could she possibly do that? Could she go back in time and just let him erase the worst thing he did? Did she even have the right to let him? She knew she could do it. That wasn't the problem. She did it before with Emily. Emily was having a problem and she helped her fix it. So she knew it was possible. But she never brought someone with her. So that could put a slight hitch in her plan but she wasn't too worried about. She was mainly worried if she should actually do it. And if she didn't do it what was she going to do instead?

Bonnie just didn't know what to do instead. Ifonly she could talk this out with someone and help her sort out her feelings. She was stuck between a guy she was in love with for years and a guy she was just starting to really care about.

Then suddenly she saw Elena rushing to her. Hope filled Bonnie's heart. Maybe Elena could help her figure this out. Elena hugged Bonnie.

"Oh Bon this is horrible!" Elena said crying into Bonnie's shoulder.

"I know." Bonnie simply said giving her a stiff hug back.

Elena let go of their embrace and said, " I just can't believe it. "

"I know...I feel..." Bonnie started to say until Elena cut her off and said,

"I can't believe Damon would do something so awful it has to be a trick."

Bonnie stared at her friend and gave a stark serious look and said tenderly, "It is true Damon told me when we were stuck in 1994."

"But you guys are so close now. How can you be so close after finding out something so awlful?" Elena asked desperately.

"Well, it was hardly easy. I was horrorfied and disgusted but..." Bonnie said.

Elena continued for her, "But you forgave him because you saw good in him. All I had were these bad memories of him.I wasn't sure I would give him a chance but then I saw how much he was willing to do to save you. And he did it because he cared about you. He wasn't doing it to impress me or win me back."

"Yeah, I guess he did." Bonnie said kind of bewildered by the thought.

"That made me realize that he had good in him. That he was a hero." Elena with a hopeful glowing smile.

"Yeah, look Elena I was wondering if you could..."

"Oh Bon what am I going to do? You will help me won't you?" Elena asked desperate.

Bonnie huffed. She wanted to scream at her friend or shake her. But she barely let her get a word in. She understood the confusion Elena was feeling she was feeling it too. But couldn't she for two secomds get advice from her friend? She knew that whether or not she was going to forgive Damon was a big issue Elena had to deal with but what about what Sara was dealing with. What about Jeremy, Elena's brother? Did everything have to be about her and her relationship with Damon? And did Bonnie have to give advice telling Elena what to do, when she was craving for advice for herself. She needed someone for once to tell her what to do or at least guide her in the right direction.

It didn't look like Elena was going to be the person to give her advice Bonnie sought out for.

Who was she going to talk to? Caroline was dealing with too much, with her dying mother. Who else? Her own mother? Although they started to mend their relationship she hardly told her mom anything about her problems. They just didn't have that type of relationship. She knew her mom would tell her to run. Like her mom ran...that would do nothing but open old abandonment wounds.

Bonnie sighed inwardly and said, " OK, of course I'll help you . Don't worry Elena. I'll fix this."

What else was she going to do? If she had the power, of course she would fix this. She didn't see any other options. It's what she did.

AN2: So here is the start of Bamon going back in time fic. I needed to show why they decided to go in the first place. And just as little tidbit Bonnie mentioning she went back in time before with Emily actually happened in the official TVD comics. There will be more about that in the next chapter.

AN3: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
